Genie in a bottle
by DomOx
Summary: COMPLETE: Damon Salvatore is the world's most loneliest vampire, because of his brother's death he goes to Mystic Falls to visit his Uncle Sam but his uncle is not there and Damon goes in the Attic. And guess what he finds...Full summary inside.
1. Gilbert in a Bottle

**Summary: ****Damon Salvatore is the world's most loneliest vampire. His brother was killed by a vampire hunter so hoping to get a little vacation, he goes to Mystic Falls, to visit his Uncle Sam who isn't there but asks Damon to clean the Attic. Damon does out of boredom but finds something there he never suspect he would. ****Its Eamon I promise.

* * *

**

`..'

Damon Salvatore stared at the wide old house in front of him. It was deep dark brown like mud, twelve windows on the front, he wasn't sure about the back, and there was a brown door blocking his path inside the house, vines and flowers covered the house all over. There was a little black basket in front of the door. Damon walked over to get it, picking it up in his hands. There was a blue blanket covering something inside of the basket and a white note on top of it. He opened up the note and looked at his uncle's tiny handwriting. Damon took off his sunglasses and placed them inside his black ripped jean pants He looked at the note, his eyes sighing with awaiting excitement as his eyes scanned the note.

_Dear Damon, ol' boy,_

_My girlfriend decided to call at the last minute and ask that I come visit. She's just visiting but doesn't want to be in this 'creaky creepy old house.' I'm leaving the house to you for a little while, please take do care of it. I went by the blood bank and got you some blood. I don't want you feeding on the locals, if you do feed lightly. The town is still cautious of you and Stefan. You guys nearly dried most of the town. Oh about that, I'm sorry about Stefan, I can't believe there are vampire hunters still out there. Well anyway, don't wreck the house. I covered the mirrors and covered the windows with black drapes so the sunlight won't get in. Good day. P.S I left the door unlocked. Please lock it back when you get inside._

_Your loving Uncle,_

_Sam_

Damon crumpled the note in his hands and tossed it over his shoulders not caring were it landed. He picked up the basket and carried it in his hands as walked closer towards the door, grabbing a hold of the knob and turning the bronze thing. The door opened with a slight creak, before Damon rushed inside with his vampiric speed and closed the door. He locked the door behind him and headed towards the kitchen. He walked around the little island in the kitchen, headed towards the microwave. He placed the basket on the counter and picked up the blue blanket from off it, placing it too on the counter before he looked at the ten packets of blood.

Ten packets of blood. Was his uncle serious?

Why yes of course, You need at least four to hold off you hunger.

Damon shook his head and picked up one blood packet. He flipped it over and saw a tiny sticky note. He looked at it with his dark curious eyes.

_Clean out the attic too.__J_

Damon scoffed and ripped off the sticky note, he crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. He walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen and headed towards the cabinets. He opened then with ease and dug through the cabinet for a cup. He found a green cup and grabbed it, closing the cabinet and walked over where the blood packet was. He opened it slightly, careful not to slip a drop. It was still morning and even though he had a ring to keep him from burning out in the sun, he still didn't want to be bothered with the locals. It had only been ten years since him and his dead brother, well completely dead brother, nearly killed everyone in town. And he wasn't going to take any risk for himself. So he might as well drown himself in this blood and go up and clean the attic. Since he being a vampire, it wouldn't take long, five minutes at the most.

He looked around the kitchen, looking for the trashcan, finally finding it, he tossed the empty blood packet inside of the trashcan and placed the cup inside of the microwave. He put it on the desired time to heat the blood and walked around the house. He passed the living room and looked at the unlit fireplace. He walked towards it and lit it, taking in the scent of the fire as it clouded the room. He tossed two logs inside of the fireplace before walking away and heading towards the room he would be using. He opened the door and looked inside, it was just as he left it. Black sheets, black pillows…black everything. He stepped out of the room as he heard the beep of the microwave. He ran towards it, not breaking a sweat as he reached it. He popped it open and grabbed the cup, closing the microwave shut and placing the cup to his lips. He took a long and soulful drink, if he had a soul, and sighed at how hot it felt traveling down his throat, reminding him of his earlier memories.

_Damon and Stefan walked into the front door, blood trickling down their chin as they called over what happened not that long to ago._

"…_yeah did you see how her eyes were popping out of her head as she watched you kill her brother."_

_Stefan laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "Did you see how the police were to scared to come out of their cars so shoot at our feet ten feet away." Damon and Stefan laughed as a very pissed off Uncle sat on the couch, waiting for them…_

Damon shook his head from his memories and placed the now empty cup down. He turned around and leaned against the island, slow tears ran down his face as he cried. He was a vampire so had the power to turn off his emotions but he hadn't. He didn't care anymore. The only true family he had was his brother and he was gone. It was just him alone in the vampire world. Other vampires had their family turned and their girlfriends and wives. But for him, he turned his brother and his brother turned his girlfriend Katherine. They were happy just the three of them until a hunter crashed in the house they were completely staying in and burned the place to the ground. Damon was out with his human minion, Caroline, when it happened. If he didn't pester her for blood and sex, he could have made it home in time.

But that was all in the past and there was nothing he could do right now, but just live on and if he every found Baxter Baker again he was going to kill him, slowly and with torture.

_Time to go clean that attic_, Damon thought as he made his way towards the sink, placing the cup in the sink and washing it out, _might as well do something._

Damon headed upstairs and went straight towards the attic, wiping away his tears as he went.

`..'

He was wrong. It didn't take him five minutes. Three hours and fifty minutes passed by. He was still inside the attic. It was clean and all the boxes were assorted on the sides except for one. It was painted black and inside the box was a sea-green bottle with a cork. He was holding the bottle in his hands, sitting on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was holding it out in front of him and couldn't stop looking at it. It was just so dirty but colorful.

_Use your nail_, he thought.

Damon grabbed the bottle again and used his long nail, sticking it inside of the cork and pulling. The cork stayed in place and he felt like breaking the bottle against the floor but something told him not too. He sighed with annoyance and was about to place the bottle back in front of him when he notice a speck of dust. He wiped it off on a dirty towel and turned the bottle in his hands. It was dust all over. He wiped it smoothly and carefully, not wanting to break it.

After he was done, he placed the towel beside him and looked at the bottle. He placed in in front of him and looked it at, his eyes opened in shock. It seemed to be glowing. He pulled his legs to him and stood to get up but he felt hypnotize by the glow. He watched it with curious eyes as the glow seemed to get brighter and brighter. It was so bright that he had to cover his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a pop and watched as the cork flew from off the bottle and hit him right on his shoe. The glow simmered down and he placed his hands by his sides as blue and green smoke came from the bottom and formed right in front of him. He took a step back and watched as the smoke formed a face, a body, a very nice small body with curves in all the right places. Then the smoke disappeared and he was standing there wide-eyed at a woman. Her eyes were closed and her hands were touching each other out in front of her. She had long curly hair that was pinned up and the rest was around her face, a pointy wizard looking blue-green hat on her head. Her tanned body was covered in a dark blue-green robe. It covered her generous breast and had a split between her legs, showing them off, bracelets were on both ankles, they were a bright gold as the ones around her wrist.

He kept gawking at her as she stood there not moving in front of him. She was beautiful better than that gorgeous.

"Who dare awakens Elena Gilbert from her chamber?" She said. Her voice was soft and seductive. He felt his cock stir in his pants.

"I do." Damon was still gawking at her as she stood there. "I-I'm Damon Salvatore." When did he stuttered like an love struck idiot. He wasn't a love struck idiot. Was he?

No not at all.

Elena opened her eyes and he finally got to see her eyes. They were a dark brown as his own. Her hands fell down her sides and she looked at him, licking her tiny full lips. His cock stirred again and moved, getting bigger.

Damn it.

Least he knew he could get a hard on, again. Yeah, he was a guy and there where very appealing women walking around but they weren't most appealing as this.

"What are you?" Damon asked. His voice was a little cracky and his thoughts couldn't stop swimming around in his head. He shook his head mentally, hoping to get everything in order so he could keep gawking at Elena, but there was something about her that didn't seem right.

Elena opened her eyes to look at him and she stepped forward, her bare feet walked against the wooden floor as she did. "I am a Genie, you have called, I have come. You have three wishes. What is your first wish?"

`…'

Elena was sleepy. She was very sleepy. But this was her job and she had too. If he used up all his three wishes then she could go back in her bottle and go to sleep and play with her dog, FooFoo. But untill then she had to be 'slave; to this very appealing male.

He had dark brown hair that was messy, but it was sexy on his head. Nice dark eyes that suggested he was a bad boy but he was hiding something under there. His shirt was a dark blue button up, his cuffs were rolled up, showing off his pale hands and most of his wrist. He also wore dark black ripped jeans that were ripped at the knees and a tear at on his ankle. He was gawking at her like she was the hottest thing in the room and it was unnerving her, unnerving her because she never been looked at this way before.

_Get it together Elena. Finish whatever he wants and just go. Don't hold much conversation…._

Oh shut up already.

"Are you serious? I get three wishes."

Elena nodded her head and stepped forward towards Damon. She was a bit shorter than he so come up to his shoulder but it was good enough for her. She was looking at a tall man.

"My first wish is…" Damon paused. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He couldn't feed on the locals so might as well…"I would like a human who has the finest blood in all the land and he/she never dies."

"Is this what you want?" Elena asked to make sure this is what he wanted. He would have two wishes left.

"Yes." Elena twirled in a circle, her hips swaying as she did. Damon watched with his eyes and with his other eye. He was hypnotized by her hips and the way her hands wove in the air. It was striking up something in Damon that he thought he kindled down so long ago.

It was all over when her hips stilled and she looked at him with her hungry brown eyes.

"Done. Check down stairs."

Damon didn't really believe that she was a genie but decided to amuse her anyway. He left the attic by jumping downstairs even hearing her voice as she called after him.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

This story won't be long. It's actually not gonna be as long as five chapters. This is my first time writing Eamon(just made it up)fiction and I hope the second chapter leaves you guys wanting more. I am warning you, when the chapter does come of the smut, I will have the warnings and drawbacks ahead of time. Please reviews, makes me spit out my writings.


	2. Blood and Needs

**Author's note: I got a review, if I get more than I will add as much as I can. I was thinking as I ate my McFlurry and read Spuffy that I should continue this story, but I will finish my Spuffy stories before I start. So on with the story.  
****

* * *

**

_"Damon, my brother, why don't you settle down for yourself? I have my girlfriend but we need to find you someone." Stefan laughed as Katherine drunk deep of the girl that Stefan was holding for her. Katherine still wasn't used to her vampire strength and was glad that Stefan was being patient with her as she learned how to be a cruel, evil vampire._

_Damon shook his head and smiled. His smiled faded and his eyes settled on a blonde as she walked by, her voice was annoying and hurting his ears but she had the nice set of perky breast he ever did see._

_"There he goes again." Stefan had noticed his brother's eye sight and shook his head with a sort of laughter in his voice._

_Damon turned back to Stefan watching as the blonde walked passed him. The blonde wasn't looking at the long dark haired beauty sucking the soon to be dead girl's neck but at him. "When I am ready, I will find some human to settle down with and it's not like we can have kids or anything. Plus I rather find human heat better than vampire coldness..."_

_Katherine pulled back from her feeding and wiped at her mouth. A scowl on her face, completely disturbed by what Damon just said._

_Damn knew how furious Katherine could get. He waved his hands in front of him as he tried to reassure her. "No. No. Not you. Katherine your the most beautiful I ever met, just your for my brother. When I find the one I want. I'll know and I won't be blind of it." The blonde disappeared around her corner, her ass leaving his view. "Now, I got to go. Human woman. Delectable." He snapped playfully at his brother and Katherine and they all laughed before he ran._

Damon walked down the stairs of his uncle's home as he sniffed around for the eternity meal he had just wished for. He smelt nothing and was about to go back into the attic until Elena, The 'Genie', appeared beside him. Her hands were in the same way he saw her before, her hands touching and in front of her sexy ass mouth. Her eyes were open and yet she was walking beside him, smoothly and calm. The gold things around her ankles were clinking as she walked. Even the ones around her wrist moved as she held her hands together.

"Where is she? I don't smell he..." Damon paused. Something strong caught his nose and he forgot the clinking of Elena's gold bracelets when he turned around and headed towards the living room where the fireplace was. The smell was strong here and he knew that he hadn't smelled this smell when he was in here earlier. He looked around the room, his eyes opening wide as he saw a small like child but was clearly a teenager, standing in front of the fireplace. The lightness of the fire was shining off the short dark haired maiden. Her skin was far by pale but he could smell all of her blood inside of her for some reason.

_It's cause your hungry. And those little bags your uncle left was drivel. Complete and utter drivel._

Elena walked in front of Damon, walking passed him to stand beside the girl. She came up to Elena's perky firm breast. Not like Damon noticed or anything.

Yea he did, among other things.

Damon mentally groaned as he felt his cock grow more in his pants.

"This is Anna. I created her with my own magic so decided that I should name her. Is she alright with you, zombie?"

Was she alright. Damn. He was going to have to place his teeth into her soon. He was hungry for two things and if he couldn't have one he was going to have the other.

"Doesn't matter." Damon walked towards Anna about ready to grab her, his dark eyes coming even more darker as his veins came down his eyes and his fangs came out in one replacement of his human teeth. He stopped in his tracks after he just remember what Elena had called him. A zombie.

A zombie?

"I am not a zombie. I am a man with a blood fetish." He said matter of fact. His tongue came across his fangs as he thought of drinking, drinking deep. "These fangs are fake." He smiled cocky before reaching Anna and pulling her back to his front. Her neck fell to the side and he plunged his teeth into her neck deep.

He moaned at the taste and grinded his hard erection into her backside. Her blood was filled with something that he never tasted before. Was it power? Or was it just something that was always in humans and he never appreciated till now?

"Blood fetish?" Elena questioned herself out loud as Damon fed from her 'child'. She was old, she wasn't sure how old since the last time she been out, people didn't look good as Damon. They were wearing clothes that didn't show off their very good arm muscles. But the last time she was out, she did hear of people with blood fetishes except they weren't people at all. They were like her. Not of this world. Different. Unique.

He was a vampire. She never met a vampire before and god he was hot, but she kept that comment to herself. And licked her now, all of a sudden, dry lips and cleared her throat. She wanted to ask this Damon some questions, very important questions.

"You are a vampire? I never met one before. I would find you most likely brown, long fangs, bat ears…" Elena rambled on as she looked at Damon. Her mind was still trying to unravel what she just figured out or had she a wrong perception of vampires. Damon wasn't brown and his fangs weren't long as she remembered seeing them in books, but she had a certain urge for his fangs to be inside of her, his ears weren't bat like either. The were white as his skin and his ear lobes weren't long and sharp, they were dangling lightly from his ear and she had another urge to pull it into her mouth and nibble on it. She, then, felt something hot gather towards the middle between her thighs and she hoped that the said sexy vampire, she was almost drooling, couldn't tell that she was aroused.

Elena was a virgin and was born in 1360 were things of the sex nature was discussed outside of the home or bedroom, since begin what she was, she had to keep up with the times. It had only been her when she was nineteen and she found a bottle that she couldn't pop open but was very dirty, so she wiped most of the dust off with her hand and out came the smoke and the Genie. She didn't scream, her feet stood planted on the ground as she stared at the weird man before her. He had on no shirt and was wearing the most ugliest thing that she ever had seen but she brushed that aside and after all of that she found out he was trapped by a witch who loved him but he did not love her. He told her that if she, Lady Elena Gilbert, used her last wish and gave it to him, he could use it and get free.

Little did she know that after she wished away the wish to him, he replaced himself with her and she, in 1379, be a Genie in a bottle and that he would be in her life.

Every sense then she had been trapped and there was nothing that she could do about it but trick this vampire.

She could. She could be evil enough as Jeremy was.

_No you can't you ol' sap. Think about it, you tried the second time you were unleashed with that virgin woman and you couldn't do it. Plus you would already miss Jeremy's dog, FooFoo. Plus this vampire is way hot to be trapped in that cranky old bottle and least try and draw out his wishes so you can enjoy yourself. Purty please. Purty please._

Elena hushed her thoughts and bit her lip. She continued to watch as Damon fed on Anna. Her eyes were dark and were now turning blue. Her blood was being drained her and Elena had to put a stop to it.

"Damon, you have two more wishes. What are they?" She had a little squeak to her voice, mostly because she wasn't sure on how to handle a vampire, what would they want. They lived forever and stayed young except for the side affects of the sun and even though she had been a Genie for 631 years and had all that power, didn't mean she could take out the sun. She wasn't that strong. Not yet.

Damon pulled back and licked his lips and chin at how sweet and spicy the blood tasty. It was something he never had in his mouth before and he was hoping to have it again before he went to bed.

His veins went away and his dark brown eyes came into his view. The blood was gone and there was nothing left. He looked as if he just washed his face, as if he didn't do anything.

Damon looked at Anna and hugged her. Anna feeling a little lost from the blood, just sagged in his arms. "Thanks. You taste really good." He let go of Anna and looked at her, a true and big smile was across his face. He never felt this happy before. Never.

"Thanks." Anna held her neck with her hand. She turned her head towards Elena and lightly smiled. "I'm going to bed. See you guys later…"

She walked away, her high trusty nose giving her to a bed that was covered in nothing but black sheets. But instead of covering herself in the black sheets, she stripped herself of the clothing she was wearing and then walked towards the window, getting close under the little chair and snuggling in the darkness. She closed her eyes and slowly changed from human to a tiny yorkie dog. Her dark hair covered her eyes as she went to sleep.

"What do you put in her? I feel high and oh so goood" His tongue raked across his lips once again as he settled his eyesight on Elena. The robe was sort of thin and since of feeding from something that he couldn't explain, he smelt arousal in the air and it wasn't his own.

Damon stepped closer to her, till his cool breath was in her face and his chest was almost nearly touching her chest. His hands were running up and down her arms and he whiffed in her scent. It was her. Her arousal. It hit him in the face like a cold hearted slap but a good cold hearted slap that put such energy and hardness in him that his cock grew more now. He was filled with blood but now he wanted to test his knew feeling on something, something like the woman standing before him.

Elena gulped. She looked in his eyes and saw his eyes darken. Darken just as her very first client did before he wished a woman to always be wet for him.

"I put nothing in her. She's my…"

Damon pulled a finger to her lips and lightly tapped it against her bottom lip, sending shivers all over her skin to her breast, hardening them and then to her newly wet virgin core.

"Shhh, don't talk. I had two hungers to feed tonight. I have fed but I have not fed my other need. I will promise you that I make other wishes but right now I want to enjoy the fact that I am a man and you are a gorgeous woman." He smiled and then ran his finger along her lips.

"Ummm, what does that mean?" She had the sudden urge to pull his finger in her mouth and suck on it.

Just because she was a virgin didn't mean that she didn't hear from her best friend Bonnie, but she was dead now. Bonnie did lots of things with her husband then. And will tell Elena and her sister, Vickie, all about it. Bonnie Baker was a very experienced woman after her newlywed husband turned her from a virgin to a woman.

_Oh Bonnie…._

"I want to have sex with you Elena?" he said matter of fact. His voice was sexy and low, and also slow, like her voice. Her voice was naturally like this. His voice just changed.

Elena gulped. Her mind was unraveling him being a vampire, it was now unraveling this.

"You want to do what with who?" She gulped again and then pointed at herself. "Who me?"

_Yes you_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's end note: I hope this chapter was good. Next chapter will be alot longer. I do warn there will be bloodplay, kinky things, maybe a mention a rape but that is about it. Well please review, I'm dying of no reviews here.**

**Please review, I would love to know what you think of the chapters and what you think of the way the idea of the story is going so far. If you figured things out please do tell in the reviews.  
**


	3. Break under you

**Author's note: Thanks to badboysarebest, Nippci, and IkeaGoddess, and Very89 for the wonderful reviews. I was thinking of making this story longer but I don't know what to add because this was just supposed to be just supernatural smut. j/k **

**I warn for the bloodplay, kinky things, talking of the dirty, and the mild use of curse words.  
**

**Enjoy****  
****

* * *

**_I want to have sex with you Elena?" he said matter of fact. His voice was sexy and low, and also slow, like her voice. Her voice was naturally like this. His voice just changed._  
_Elena gulped. Her mind was unraveling him being a vampire, it was now unraveling this._  
_"You want to do what with who? "She gulped again and then pointed at herself. "Who me?"_  
_Yes you_  
`..'

"Who else would there be?" Damon said with a smile. He pulled Elena closer towards him and pressed his hardness against her softness. She shuddered in response. Not sure whether to move or play along. Damon knew she was thinking it over in her head and before she could come to a smart conclusion, he let his hungry hands roam all over her backside.

His hands started at her neck as Elena just stared at him, her mouth in an amusing 'o', her stare at him was the pure virgin that he grown custom too when he went looking for them. He would fuck em', drain em', then leave em'. But if Elena was a virgin then he wasn't going to leave her. Something about her was pulling him in and he couldn't stop looking at her or thinking about her, and his hands couldn't stop touching her either.

"Anna?" Elena knew it was sick. She knew it was clearly sick to let have Damon fuck Anna, but she didn't want to…yeah she did want to have sex with Damon. The power that was now coming off of him was strong and she wanted to drown herself in it. She wanted to strip herself of her robes and lay out on the floor and let Damon take her into the carpet, but the only thing she worried about was the pain. The pain of her hymen being broken and then to top it all of, he was a vampire. He'd probably lick it the blood.

Well yeah.

Elena felt like putty in his hands. His hands were now trailing down her back, reaching her ass. She knew it was coming but jumped anyway. His fingers grabbed her ass and he cupped them in his hands.

"I don't want Anna. She's tired and she did her fill tonight. I have hunger…hunger for you." He said coyly before reaching down towards Elena and kissing her hard on the lips. His kiss was forceful and his tongue was thrusting inside of her hot little mouth. Elena was dazed for a moment before her body, without her say so, responded back to him. Her tongue met his and she twirled her tongue around his and was in bliss, liquid pooling between her legs, his hands grabbing and pulling her more towards him.

Elena couldn't help but wonder, why couldn't he use up his other wishes and that's when she pushed herself away from him and covered her hand over her mouth. She looked at him with betrayal and hurt in her eyes.

Damon saw this and knew who this reminded him of.

Katherine.

He kissed her once, just once. It was 'accident' where he was trying to show Stefan that as a vampire, he didn't have to be tied down. He could have as many lovers as he wanted and still be with her. Katherine could do the same as well and that was what Damon was trying to show Stefan and Katherine. But Katherine slapped him into next week and they hadn't spoke for weeks and the day they did speak, the house got burned down.

Damon's dead heart tugged with nothing but sadness, but he pushed that aside. He wasn't with Katherine he was with Elena now. Elena, who may have looked like Katherine, but was not her. He was going to prove that to himself. He knew and his cock knew it wasn't her, because he wasn't never really physically attracted to Katherine, but Elena. They may have looked alike but Katherine was his brother's. Elena could be his. And he just wanted to rip his pants off and thrust himself inside her over and over again.

That'd be nice.

But right now he would have to wait. He was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

Enjoy.

"Why can't you just wish for a woman to sleep with you? Why does it have to be me?" Elena wiped her lips and backed up slowly. Her feet hit the bottom of the stairs and she bit her lip in pain as she walked up the stairs. Her hands on the railing so she could walk up the stairs as her eyes stayed fixed on Damon.

He was walking up the stairs too, watching her with his calming and alluring dark eyes. The way he watched her was making more liquid pull into her legs. She would melt to the floor if he kept looking at her like that.

"I could wish for a woman to sleep with me and sleep with my food, Anna. But I rather have you. I would rather want you then them." he paused and watched as her breast moved up and down as she breathe. He was closer towards his room now and knew that if he made her turn towards it that she wouldn't pay attention, her eyes would be set to him, and she would walked inside, leaving her trapped like an helpless animal.

Elena gulped deep. It got stuck in her throat for a second before she backed herself into a wall. She used her hands to feel for the wall, not keeping her eyes off of Damon. She wasn't sure what he would do if she took her eyes off of him for a second.

_Need to get away. Have to escape….No, darling, can't hold on much longer is what your problem is. You need this Elena. Just think of all the possibilities. Your only let out if your sister lets you out. He is a willingly male and hot too. Damn, lets get our hands on him. Just keep kissing him. You know you don't want to go back in that stuffy old bottle and Anna is having her fun. You saw how she acted when she was being fed from. Enjoy it yourself as well._

Elena nodded her head and licked her lips. Her hands left the wall as she backed up into a room. She kept backing up till she reached a bed, she hoped, and fell back. She bounced for a second before she leaned up on her elbows looking up at Damon, she was beyond scared but she was excited too and right now the excited part was winning.

Damon came into the room oblivious to Anna's clothes on the floor, knelt between Elena's legs. He parted it with his thigh and sat on his knees, looking up at her. Her arousal was getting stronger, now since he was closer towards her heat center. If only he could get her to let him inside.

He so wanted to be inside.

His hard on was painfully pressed up against his zipper and he wanted nothing to do but release it or have her release it. Either way was fine with him.

"A woman that looks like you." He looked at her and rubbed her ankles, letting his hands slowly go up. "Smells like you." He took a big whiff of her arousal and her scent. He didn't think he could get any harder than this. "They way how you dress and your eyes. Tells me you scared. I can smell that too but why, Elena?"

Elena wiped her lip because her eyes were open in shock and she was most likely drooling. The way he said her name was having her more wet than she ever been in her entire life. And yet she was a virgin.

Maybe that was the reason why she was scared. She was a virgin and something in the back of her mind told her that he was not. That he was very experience with this sort of thing. Couldn't that also meant that he could least make it more pleasurable than painful? Elena was stupid and knew once he stuck his erection inside of her that she would be broken and she would bleed from the pain. It would hurt and she would probably cry and then he would leave, leave her alone, be so disgusted with her that he would make two wishes and then she and Anna could go.

_Yeah, we can do that. He'll leave you alone. And you'll be on your way._

Elena smiled in her mind and twirled her tongue between her teeth. She then sat up and released her hair from its pins, taking off her hat as well.

Throwing them…anywhere…didn't care. And tilted her head to the side as she stared at Damon.

She gathered courage from within her womb and stated. "I'm a virgin, that's why."

Damon sat back on his legs and still ran his hands up her legs, the slowness was killing him but he stopped as soon as he heard her say those words. She was a virgin? She was a virgin. That explained everything. She was scared because he could hurt her and he most likely would since he was bigger than the average size. Last woman he was with…it didn't end well. She screamed and screamed and he had to compel her to shut up which left him bored. Only one human could take him was Caroline but she was long gone. Married and she forgot about him, five kids last time he checked up on her.

Damon shivered and not in excitement. Disgust-ment.

Damon stood up and leaned down towards Elena, she leaned a little back to give him room as she looked up at him. She noticed his eyes were brown with a hint of blue, a very pretty blue like the ocean.

_Calm ocean. Hot guy. Mmmmm…_

"Virgins don't bother me. If you want I can wish for a woman since your scared…I could wish a woman who _isn't_." Damon silently smirked as he watched Elena's expression changed. Her eyebrows wrinkled up together and he found that was cute.

"Scared? Scared? I'm not. I'm ready right now." Without even thinking, she grabbed one of Damon's fingers and pulled it under her robes. She pushed it placed her soaking wet folds and moan when his finger made contact. He did too as he felt how wet she was for him.

To think he was going to lick her up to relax and be wet enough so it wouldn't hurt for her. That flew out the window and burned out in the sun.

"See?" Elena teased. She ran the tip of his finger along her folds and bucked her hips to him in response. "I'm not scared. That's far from my mind." She wasn't scared anymore. She knew that. As soon as she grabbed his finger and put it across her folds, it blew up and left her mind. Anticipation and impatience replaced it.

Elena's hand dropped as she laid back and let Damon play with her. She was new to this type of thing and was very much enjo…

Damon grabbed a hold of her robe and ripped it from her body. Only thing left was her gold bracelets. She was completely naked under him. Damon pulled his finger from her hot wetness and stepped back to admire her glory.

She had very nice breast and they looked firm and were huge, not huge like Caroline or Katherine but were meaty. He had the oddest urge to pull her entire breast in his mouth and suck on the whole thing. His eyes scanned down her body and he looked at her toned stomach it was flat and he saw her belly button. He wanted to dip his tongue there and ran it along the undersides of her breast as she moved and cried for release under him. He then looked at her hairless pussy. It was glistening with her wetness for him and it was bare, naked and hairless as his own.

This was so going to be good.

But he wanted to kiss her. So he did, he'd just have to get rid of all the damn clothes in the way. So he did that too. Taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere, then he unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt, ripping it from his loops and throwing both of them somewhere. He stood there naked and Elena's eyes opened in admire and awe.

He was huge, bigger than she ever imagined and it was pointing right at her. Thicker around the head and shaft too. Oh god.

Elena seen a man's piece once, if she didn't count right now, and that was her soon to be fiancée at the time. He was trying to teach her how to pleasure him with her hand since she planned to stay a virgin until their wedding night. And comparing her fiancée's piece to Damon's. Damon won hands down.

"Your huge." Elena wanted to say but instead she said nothing and bit her lip in impatience as Damon crawled up her body, his erection hitting her on her stomach.

That made more liquid go down towards her already wet center and she was sure it was leaking down her thigh.

"I want to kiss you." He wasn't telling her for her to object but for her to know that he was going to whether she wanted him too or not. He needed her so much right now.

"Yes, kiss me, Damon." He did. They met in a simple peck before he moved his head along with hers, gaining rhythm before he thrusted his tongue inside and ran his hands all over her body. He tweaked her already erect nipple between his fingers as he kissed her. Elena did nothing but kissed him back and pushed more of her tongue into his mouth and his breast in his hands. He was now kneading her breast and then he moved to the other to play with that too.

The kiss was getting hot now and Damon had a lot more planned than just kissing, so he pulled back. Trying to catch his breath, even though he didn't need too, vampire.

"I want to kiss you."

"But you were." She said confused not sure what he was playing at.

"I was but…" He continued to play with her breast before he moved his hands down her body till he reached her clitoral hood and she shivered when he touched it. "I want to kiss you here." He ran his thumb over her clit and then down her folds to her sopping wet hole. "And here. But all over."

Elena laid beneath Damon. Her breaths coming in sudden hisses as Damon's flicked over her clit with his cool tongue. Elena dug her nails into the sheets as he was on his knees pleasing her to oblivion. His tongue was flicking over her and she shivered in response. The shiver sent more heat pooling between her legs and Damon growled in response.

The more she got wet the more Damon gobbled up. He was licking up every drip that he saw, pulling his fingers over her folds to open them so he could get to her slippery wetness and dipping his tongue into her hole.

"You taste so good…" Damon said between licks. His fingers were now replacing his tongue with his fingers and he pumped her in and out. "Glad I'm tasting you." He pulled back and then smiled pulling his fingers into his mouth and moaning at the taste.

"I'm glad your tasting me too, now continue…please." Elena was losing herself in this. She never experienced this and she was glad that she was experiencing it but she just wish that he was back to licking her again and he would stop talking.

"As you wish." Damon laughed at his joke and bent his head forward licking over her lips, taking one into his mouth and pulling on it lightly. He nibbled on it just a bit before pulling the other into his mouth and do the same to it before getting rougher and rougher, placing his fingers in and out of her again. She tasted so good that he couldn't get enough.

"Damonnnn…." Elena gasped out loud. She held on to the sheets tighter than ever. Her knuckles turned ghost white.

"Yes, Elena?" Damon asked. His voice was lower than normal. He felt like he was going to have an heart attack because of her taste. He needed to be inside her and inside her soon, but he could enjoy this while she laid underneath him.

"I want you." to justify her answer she threw her lower body at him and for a second rode his face as she moaned.

"I want you." Damon got off his knees and crawled on top of Elena. His cock hitting her stomach with a thump. He laid above her, keeping his weight off of her, peering down into her brown eyes.

"This is going to hurt. I want to make sure this is good for you as it is good for me."

"Yes, good" Elena breathed as Damon positioned his cock head at her entrance.

Elena wrapped her arms around his tight body, admiring his muscles and watched as they flexed as he moved above her. "Go Damon. Break me under you." Her voice was so low that he couldn't hear it but he knew what she was saying, what she meant.

He went into her with one swift thrust. Elena cried out in silence, the pain was unbearable but when Damon pulled out and then went back inside of her, she dug her nails into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Damon smelt the blood and went somewhat faster but he slowed down we he realized that Elena was also bleeding from her pussy. He pulled out and quickly got on his knees, Elena moaning protests and curses, even with his vampire hearing he couldn't hear, and placed his mouth on her sex, lapping up the bleed and drinking her in deep.

"Damonnn. Fuck…" Damon stilled his movements and crawled back on top of her. He smiled at her curses and licked his lips of Elena's hymen blood.  
He didn't want her to be disgusted by what he just did. But as far as Damon could tell, she didn't mind. She released her hold on his back and ran her hands down his back till she cupped his buttocks. Slapping his ass.

"Elena, fuck…so tight. So wet. So hot…" He never been inside of a human this hot. She was hot like the sun and it excited him to his very cock and the fact that he was inside of her was better than anything he ever experienced with his sexual acts.

"Damon, so bigggg." Elena threw her head back, showing off her throat to him. He felt his fangs pop from his gums and he hid that back, shaking his head as he continued to pump inside of her.

"Are you hurting, Elena? Talk to me…" He bit his lip and then groaned. It was long and deep and filled with so much masculinity that it sent Elena to tremble underneath him again.

"Little bit, but fuck…" She slapped his ass, pushing him more inside. "Fuck me Damon. I thought vampires were heartless and cold. FUCK. ME" She said as her breath became heavy panting as he continued to pump in and out, in and out.

Damon smirked evilly at her. If that was what she wanted and that was what she was going to get.

He propped himself on his arms, placing his hands deep into the bed beside her bed, looking down at her as he was about to give her the best fuck of her life. Well…that didn't come out right.

She was a virgin, holy and pure.

She_ was_ a holy and pure virgin.

"Put your legs up, sweetheart. Your hurting now but Damon's going to make it all better." Elena opened her mouth in a little 'o' as his cock found something to bump against as she lifted her legs up in the air, wrapping one around his waist and the other, was just in the air, her foot pointing straight at the ceiling.

"You want a fuck…here's your fuck…" Damon said as he pounded his dick into her. Dick sounded more dirty but what he was doing to her now was even dirtier. He was pounding into her so hard that if she still had some of her hymen in there, it was already long gone. He continued to fuck her, pounding away at her into the mattress.

"Uhhhh, fuck!" Elena bit her lip to muffle her scream of pleasure but as soon as Damon set himself off of her and propped a pillow on the bed under her butt. She and he lost it. He was hitting all new spots, he was deeper than before. He was probably knocking on her cervix. "Shit…mmmm…yeah. Harder Damon! Right there!" She gasped as Damon leaned up on his knees, holding her ankles as he continued to slice into her with his dick. Elena looked up at him as he did this. His eyes were getting darker with each word and moan and groan that left her mouth.

"Unhhh… ELENA?" Damon shouted out in surprise as she pulled him to her, holding him as she rolled them over with new found strength. She was sitting on top of him and she sat there looking at him, sticking her finger into her mouth. She sucked on it as Damon placed his hands on her ass and bounced her on his dick.

"Fuck, so tight…need you…to." Damon quieted his mouth as he watched Elena. He dropped his hands from her ass and rested them on her hips, watching as she did the bouncing all on her own. Her tits were bouncing as her ass was, it was sending hard nice good slaps against his heavy ball sac.

He was very close. So close.

Damon still held his grip on her hips as he removed one hand and ran it up her body, playing with her tits as she fucked them both into heaven.

"Remove your fucking finger Elena." He said with anger and lust in his voice. He wanted her to suck his dick but that would be for later. He still had two wishes and if he remembered Genie's correctly. They would never leave the person they owned wishes too unless they made all three wishes.

Oh he was so glad that he didn't waste a wish. He really didn't know what he wanted.

Elena removed her finger from her mouth and placed her hands on her breast, placing them over Damon's. She felt more 'arousal need' going through her as she rubbed her nipples.

Her bracelets clinked together as they fucked.

"Uh uh uh uh…ohhhh." Elena's eyes slanted nearly closed as she looked at Damon through her hooded lust-filled gaze. Damon left Elena to play with her tits as he ran his thumbs over her lips. Elena pulled his the tips of his thumbs into her mouth as she bounced on him. The movements of her hips stilled as she started going back and forth with the help of Damon as he pushed her back and forth. His toes were curling as he laid underneath her.

Elena threw her head back slightly as she continued to suck his thumbs, enjoying the sensations she was filling deep within her womb. It was strong yet painful as she continued to ride her lover's cock.

"Baby? I fill something deep within my womb. It feels awesome but it kinda feels intensifying. What is it….DAMONNNN….."

Whatever she was feeling was crashing over her now, waves and waves of goodness that she felt.

"That's an orgasm…something I'm about to feel right now…" Damon's eyes turned black and his veins appeared in his face as he could feel his orgasm coming upon him. He didn't want to bite her in the neck but somewhere more erotic than that. He instantly looked at her breast and before he came deep inside her womb, he threw his head at her breast, opened his mouth and then…

Elena flinched as Damon's fangs set themselves in her right breast. His mouth was latched on now and he began to pull and drink deep of her blood.

She orgasmed again, much harder and fulfilling than the first. Something in her womb was becoming built upon and built upon.

Was it another orgasm?

_No seems different feels different, feels like release._

As soon as she thought that, she came hard on Damon's cock, milking his dick with her juices and her walls tightening and un-tightening around him as he slowly pulled back from her breast, laying his head back and came as she came. His was more animalistic like and more marking her as his as he came.

And he just liked the feel of her pussy walls hugging and un-hugging his cock.

It was moments after that they laid there. Damon's thumbs still in her mouth and Elena still on top of him. Silence was held between them before Elena opened her mouth first, his thumbs falling from her mouth and falling on her hips.

"That was…" _Fucking amazing. You rocked my mind. I want to blow you now. I want to fucking do it again but from the back. I want to feel your hands on my tits as you pound me from behind._ "…damn . I never knew sex could be like that. Your good mister. Very good." Elena slapped his chest playfully and then laid on his chest. Damon twirled his fingers into her hair as they laid there.

"I was a virgin to mostly everything before I met you." Elena replied as she stuck out her tongue and licked his nipple. Not even caring why she had the sudden urge to go again.

"I believed I was the only supernatural thing besides ghosts before I met you." He sneered before kissing her on her forehead and looking up at his ceiling.

What he meant to say was.

He was depressed before he met her…

* * *

**Author's end note: Thanks for all the reviews and also thanks, they help to write. I feel "naked" without them. Shockingly I don't have a beta for this story. Its just all me.**

**Please come on with the reviews, let me know what you think. I really what to know what you thought of this chapter overall. Be as nice or mean as you want.  
**

**Domo  
**


	4. Lonely People

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. **

**I hate being a spoiler, but this chapter is no smut,sadly, but there will be some humor and Damon will think about another wish.  
**

**Wonder what it is?**

**Now enjoy Genie in a bottle, chapter 4, Lonely people.  
****

* * *

**

_"Katherine, what's wrong, darling?" Stefan asked Katherine as she continued to rub her ears._

_Katherine shook her head and smiled at Stefan while looking at Damon. She still wasn't talking to him. She was still very upset about the kiss, didn't he understand that she wanted to be with Stefan forever and ever and if he ever came down to it, she would die with him too._

_Just because your alone, doesn't mean I have to be alone, or you brother._

_"Yes, Katherine, do tell what is wrong with your ears? You've been rubbing them ever since we stepped into the area." Damon raised his eyebrow at Katherine and drunk deep of the blood in the glass in his hands._

_"Shut up Damon," Katherine stood up and continued to rub her ears. She walked over towards her shoes and placed them on her feet. "I have to go. I need to feed. Be back Stefan, bye." she scowled at Damon before leaving._

_She walked out into the dark night and looked up at the sky. She looked down at her wrist and noticed her gold bracelet was getting a little brighter. "Where are you sister? Where are you?"_

_`..'_

"Tell me about yourself," Elena rubbed her soft cheek into Damon's hard chest as she spoke. They laid beneath the covers, finally getting around to it after their second or third round, she couldn't remember. She looked up at Damon after he didn't understand and looked at him with pouting eyes as he looked up at the ceiling as his hands played in her hair, twirling her, now, loose curls around his fingers.

"Why, don't you like the fact I have a big asset." He waggled his eyebrows at the word and Elena giggled. She never felt this happy before, even when she talked to FooFoo, or better known as Anna, she never felt this much joy.

"Well we had sex three times I think or more…I'm not sure anymore but I would like to know about you. Your past can't be that bad." She sat up and looked at him, the black silk sheet that was covering her breast, fell and Damon looked at her breast, before looking at her.

He didn't want to talk about his past, all the pain and hurt and somewhat betrayal but he didn't want to leave her hanging.

"Tell me about you and I'll throw some of me in there." Before she could open her mouth and protest, he sat up and kissed her, quick and smooth. "How did you become a Genie?"

Elena sighed and laid back down, running her fingers over his nipple.

"I was a Lady when I was born. 1360. My full name was Lady Elena Gilbert. I was engaged to be married and I had an okay life, okay as okay could be. I had a sister. We looked just alike. Our father loved her dearly but me, he treated me like sap. I was the 'bad sister', the 'bad girl'. He kept her by his side and me out in the dirt. There would be nights when he would come in and beat me, slap me, throw me around…" Elena felt tears in her eyes as she remember every night. He tossed her like a toy, remembering her mother Isobel, sitting in the chair and watched as she was slapped around. Damon looked down at Elena and looked into her watery brown eyes. He wiped the slow tear that was coming down her eye but she shook her head.

If he cradled her then she wouldn't be able to finish the story. She had a feeling that she wanted too.

"My sister tried to stop him. We were twins after all. It pained her that I got the licks and I didn't. But after each beating she cleaned my wounds along with the maids. My mother and father never touched me, showed much attention. Wasn't long it was 1379 and I was nineteen, around the age of sixteen, he had stopped the beatings. I was at the right age to be sent off, to be married away. So of course he asked his best friend to make his son to marry me, he would have gave him loads of money if he did. He told me later on that night. I didn't object. It was better to be with someone I didn't love then someone who was always calling me nasty names, like whore and trash. My mother laughed when I said I was still a virgin. She said that when my sister was born first her cord was wrapped around her neck. They almost lost her but the doctor saved her just in time. I came out with ease, seconds later."

Elena paused as she felt more tears go down her eyes. She never told anyone this but she felt comfortable about Damon and it wasn't because they had sex.  
It was something that she couldn't name. Something that she couldn't place. But she knew it was staring her in the face.

"So I'm engaged to be married and one day my fiancee decides since I wanted to stay a virgin that he shows me other ways to pleasure him. He had a mistresses back then named Jenna. She was a very pretty and older woman who was much experienced and I wanted to be better than her. I wanted to be able when he climaxed that he shouted out my name and not her. One night he did. He shouted out her name so loud that while he was cumming on my hand he wanted me to put my mouth on it. I knew that earlier he was with her so I said no. He slapped me against the face and as soon as I stood up. I ran. I ran so fast that I couldn't stop. I finally ran towards my house, crashing into my sister's room crying and crying. She was in the bed, her eyes were close and that close connection thing I felt with my sister was gone. She was dead in bed with her legs spread, and her eyes were open, open wide as I ever seen them. I cried for what seemed like hours and then pulled the cover over her body." Elena paused again and wiped her tears away. Damon didn't say anything but stare. "I walked around the house, looking for anyone. The house was empty. Everyone was gone. Then I woke up. I had passed out from placing Tyler's dick into my mouth. It tasted so nasty and I was not enjoying it. He told me I was useless. I left, walked slowly through the halls as I found the basement.

I never been in there before and looked. There was a pretty small black box. I opened it and found a green-blue bottle. I was like you, trying to open it and I couldn't. I wanted to keep it so decided to clean it. I did and after I rubbed it there appeared a Genie. His name was Jeremy. I had three wishes like you and I wished that my father was dead. He made it true. Then he told me of his history of how a witch trapped him. He was in love with another woman named Anna, but the witch hated him then, changing him into a Genie and his love Anna, into a dog. His pet dog, he later called FooFoo. I felt so bad for him that I gave him my wish. Then he changed on me, he replaced me with him and I have been this way ever since."

Damon didn't say anything. He was speechless and felt like holding her. He did, cradling her close, her head fell on his breast and she cried. If he thought his life was fucked up then she had it_ bad_. But he had to know more and to him it seemed that she hadn't told this to anyone.

"How long have you been a Genie?" He asked. He looked down at her as he held her.

"Six-hundred and thirty one years. I have been let out seven times I think. I'm not sure anymore. Its funny because since I still had one wish left, I made a wish to make sure that my sister was kept alive through the years, but I was still newly turned Genie so she died like the humans and was reborn like them. Past down and past down but she had her memories still. I think I would have my memories if I did the same but I couldn't. I had all my wishes used up but anyway. The first man who found me was, Scott Taylor. He was a virgin just like myself all those hours ago." Her watery eyes were fading and she smirked right along with Damon. It was the only thing he could do as sit there and listen to his girl talk and tell her story.

Wait his girl?

_Whattt?_

"He wished for me to make a girl always wet for him and then something about having the biggest dick in the world and being able to read minds. He killed the girl His dick was to big for him and she was wet so he hit the inside of her womb before she died. Him being able to read minds caused his brain to explode. The second time was a woman. She wished that she had big breast like mine and something about having the worlds tightest pussy, seems she was a little loose and she wished for something else. I can't remember. Her boyfriend died when he couldn't shove his dick inside of her tight pussy. It was a decade later when I was let out again, my sister found me. She didn't know it was me until I told her. She told me things of how she knew something was missing from her life. She made her three wishes and I left. She then again found me a century later. She wished for a gold bracelet, like mine, to let her know when I was near. I made it happened. So if I was ever near or around the area if let out, her ears would ring and her gold bracelet would shine..."

Damon's eyes opened in shock.

This explained everything. Why Katherine and her looked alike. Why she NEVER too off her bracelet. She said that she couldn't. Why sometimes her ears would ring and her bracelet would glow.

Damon was curious and asked questions but she blew him off. She was still mad about the kiss.

"What was your sister's name?" Damon asked curious. He helped that she said Katherine. He didn't want to think of himself crazy.

"Katherine. Lady Katherine Gilbert."

`..'

Damon was sitting up in the bed.

It all made sense.

"Katherine? Where you identical twins?"

Elena nodded her head yes and smiled. "Yes, she always had curly hair. I had straight her. Hers was naturally curly. My hair is curled because I set it this way."

If Damon's eyes could pop out anymore he was sure that they would burst.

"Tell me your story, lover." She ran her finger lightly over his nipple from where she layed. She was licking her dry lips and staring at him.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It deals with AlOT of blood and sex." He waggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

Her laugh was so precious to him.

"Alright, here it goes." He scratched his head and then laid back down, adjusting his self so he could tell Elena his story.

Damon told her everything. He told her that he was married, well he had been. She had been cheating on him with his best friend Alaric. So he went out to a tavern one night and met this man named Klaus. They talked for what seemed like hours. Damon decided it was time for him to go back to his 'wife' so trudged out of the tavern being met by Klaus, who had dark black eyes and veins in his face. Before Damon could say anything, Klaus attacked him and bit him then he slit his wrist and let his blood drip into Damon's throat.

He told her of how the next day he woke up with a hunger pain. He walked towards his brother's house in shadows of the night. It had been the next night when he awoke and Klaus was gone. So he told her that he met up with his brother and killed him, turning him into what he was before even saying a word. They lived in the shadows for years and darkness before they finally realized they didn't have to live that way. The times had changed when they realized this and Damon still drank from bodies as well as Stefan had did but it was much less. It wasn't long that Stefan started dating and he was dating a girl named Katherine.

Elena's mouth opened in shock She looked at him with question eyes and confusion before he continued.

Damon nodded his head and told her that yes, it was the Katherine she had just finished talking about not that long ago. Elena quieted herself and then nodded her head so he could continue. He told her that Stefan had turned his sister and Elena explained to him that she felt that moment where she died again but she knew it was soon and thanked Damon for explaining that she didn't die as a human but as him.

He smiled lightly before telling her of how one night he kissed Katherine and Stefan and Katherine were pissed. Elena was getting angry too. He re-assured her that it was just to explain that could have other lovers besides just them. They didn't talk to him after that. Then he finally said with a sob in his voice on how a hunter who was hunting him, found out where they were staying and burned the place to the ground. Damon had left to go visit his human minion when they did. He left them, giggling and naked in bed together and came back to them completely dead and gone.

Tears began to well up in Damon's eyes as he started to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Elena but there was no choice. He covered his eyes with his hands and cried. Elena cradled his head to her chest, smoothing him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know how you feel. I felt her die. I felt it inside me, but it was more painful than I could ever experienced. She was the only family I had left and looked forward to seeing her in that stuffy old bottle of mine. Only other company I have is Anna. When she's outside she's human and can change into a dog when she is tired other than that she's a dog inside that bottle and can't change back. I talk to her but it isn't enough."

"Stefan was my only family..." Damon stopped crying and looked up Elena. She smiled at him before wiping his tears away with kisses."Wait, Anna. As in the girl I fed on."

Elena nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, but she is filled with my power it is why her blood is delicious. You asked for a human that could live forever and her blood is good. I did just that."

She had him there. He smiled, to calm his nerves, and then kissed Elena on her head. She closed her eyes and smiled against him completely forgetting that she was naked and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her. He gladly took the invitation and kissed her back with so much force that he his soft member grew hard as they kissed.

"Ummm, Elena?" The two supernatural beings kept kissing not paying attention to the naked human Anna in the room, standing at the foot of the bed. " Elena!" She screamed after they continued to kiss.

They pulled apart at the sound of Elena's name and looked at Anna. Elena blushed as she stared at Anna. Her cheeks turned bright red as Anna placed her hips on her hips.

The movement made her breasts jiggle.

Damon didn't care about the nakedness and looked in her face. She wasn't as good looking naked as Elena.

"Yes? Why are you naked? Put some clothes on." Elena tried to cover her eyes were her hands but Damon slapped her hands away. They fell by her sides.  
Elena huffed in annoyance and pulled the covers tighter to her chest and making sure that the covers covered Damon's dick.

Elena didn't know why but she didn't want her best friend/ dog looking at her lover's body like that as he was looking at hers.

"Don't tell me to put some clothes on. I heard you. Loud and clear, Elena." Elena's jaw dropped. Horrified. She heard them. Anna heard them. "Who am I going to tell, Elena? You're a genie and he's a vampire and I'm a dog. We are just a bunch of sexy ass freaks. I'm going to put something on and then I'm going to head down stairs and find something to eat." She turned to Damon and a smile came to her lips. "Come to me when your ready Damon." She smiled and then headed towards her pile of clothes and noticed that they weren't where she left them.

She shrugged her shoulders and instead of sniffing around and looking for them, she just turned to Elena. Her breast and ass moving as she did.

"Can you conjure me up some clothes please? A short red shirt that shows off some belly and some black shorts with boots." Anna jumped up and down excited as a kid.

"Okay. Okay. Stop the bouncing." Elena closed her eyes and wove her hands over her head. She knew she couldn't shake her hips as they were itching too so she just did that.

Damon looked at Anna as Elena did her magic dance. Anna had dark eyes as his own and a cute child face. Her breast weren't big but medium-sized, small enough to fit in his palms, not overflow out of them as Elena's. He looked down over her flat stomach and down below that. She her pussy was covered in light curls. He had a sudden thought to shave her.

Weird and random.

But he thanked God and whoever that Elena was bald down there.

He shook that thought away and then his eyes grew amazed and mesmerized at the sight before him. Anna was naked but now her body was covering in the colors of red and black. Her breast were covered with a short red top and her lower body was covered with black shorts and her feet was placed into black boots.  
Elena placed her hands down her sides as she watched as Anna skipped out of the room. She then stopped and turned around to look at Damon.

"Do you have a shower and human food?"

Damon was taken back by her question. Didn't dogs eat dog food?

"I have human food but can gladly get you some dog food." He smirked and then chuckled. His chest vibrating as he laughed. "I do have a shower though. You can use the one in my uncle's. He won't be back for a couple of days." Anna smiled and then headed out the room after sticking her tongue out at him, leaving the supernatural beings alone.

"So you can just conjure up anything?" He raised his eyebrow at Elena as she yawned and laid on her head on the pillows below her.

"Nope." She yawned again and then closed her eyes. "There has to be wishes but Anna is a certain case. She explained to me since she is by the witches magic that whatever she wants I must conjure up without her having to wish. It was what her and Jeremy worked up before he left. With you it's wishes. But I don't just conjure up anything. I just make her clothes when she needs em'."

"Oh, well you should make yourself some clothes since I ripped yours earlier during our fun." He waggled his eyebrows at her and then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

His mind raced with thoughts but he didn't question it. He'd have some alone time for himself later. This was just fun for him because he was lonely and she was too.

Yup all that it was.

Was it?

Or could it have been something more?

More…

More…

More…

"I can, but now I sleep. Me tired." Elena yawned again and then snuggled more into the covers.

"I'm going to take a shower. I will be back after I feed from Anna." He wasn't hungry but he wanted to be away from Elena for a bit. He wanted time to himself to think, think about everything and he still had that next wish to think about.

He pulled the covers back and slowly got out of bed, afraid to wake the sleeping Elena. He picked up his clothes from hours earlier and placed them on top of his black chest, full of books and DVDS. He walked towards his restroom and headed towards his shower, turning the water on hot. He stepped in and flinched as the hot water touched his skin.

Now he could think.

Think alone.

Damon wasn't sure what he wanted his next wish to be. Maybe he could bring back his brother. So he wouldn't be alone anymore, but that would be problem, knowing his little brother he would want Katherine back as well.

Then Damon remember what Elena said…

_"…I made a wish to make sure that my sister was kept alive through the years, but I was still newly turned Genie so she died like the humans and was reborn like them. Past down and past down but she had her memories still…"_

Damon slapped his hands against the tile wall as the water ran down his face.

Maybe he could ask her to do that. Make his brother come back as a human and after he found him, turned him as he had before. Then they would found Katherine and do the same to her.

What about Elena, you dolt. You can't just leave her like this. She's alone and lonely. Remember what she told you about her life. She felt comfortable enough to tell you as you did her. You are two lonely people who not only needed comfort but you need each other.

Damon shook his head. He didn't want to hear this. But he wasn't hearing it. He was thinking it and it was making him sick to his empty stomach.

He wanted to admit to himself that he was using her but that part of his brain that was rattling his mind was not agreeing with him. It was like he had an good side and a bad side of him in his head.

_G. S- He likes her._

_B.S- He wants to use her. She has power. Just wish for your brother and then maybe something stupid so she can go away._

_G.S- He shouldn't want to use her. He has been used all his life._

_B.S- No he-_

_G.S.- Yes he has. Your wife cheated on you with your best friend. Your friend, best friend, used you for your money and wife. All the women you have slept with used you for that big thing you have dangling between your legs. They use us and you want to use that beautiful creature in that room that just gave you the best sex in your entire life. She's not using you._

_B.S.- She could and probably would. You heard her story. She could make you feel sorry for her and then you will a wish away as she had done and she traps you as a genie. While she lives free._

_G.S- See that's why your initials were B.S. No. why would she want that life for you. Think about it. You are starting to like her, care for her and now your scared of her biting you in the ass as everyone has done. She's different, you know it and feel it. She won't be like that. That's why you held her and wiped her tears when she crie…_

Damon slammed his fist into the wall and kept pounding into the wall until he smelt blood. He stopped and looked at his bloodied knuckles. He placed his hand to his mouth and licked away the blood. His wound already closing. He let his arm dropped to his side and closed his eyes as the water crashed over his face, wetting his hair and back.

His 'Good side' was right. His 'Bad side' was full of bull shit. He was starting to like her and he was caring for her as she cried. He held her and caressed her as she talked. He never did that, not even when Caroline was crying, he got up out the bed and left. With Elena, he stayed and listened.

_G.S.- Maybe your in love. Your lonely and she's lonely. That can draw people together. You were human once too._

Damon whispered 'yes', he was. He was human once too so he knew how it felt. But he could turn his emotions off. Elena couldn't.

_G.S- Do you love her?_

He shook his head at his own question.

No he couldn't.

Could he?

_G.S- Yes seems so. You seem interested in her. Most likely you would have made the wishes after you fed and left her alone. What kept you to her, Damon? What?_

Damon turned around in looked in the mirror in the shower. And looked at himself. He looked deep in his own eyes and saw something that he saw in her own eyes.

He didn't want to say it but it wouldn't be off his mind until he did.

He answered in a whisper.

"She was lonely like me. Alone and depressed. She knew exactly how I was feeling. She's…"

He didn't want to say it but he had too or he wouldn't be able to cross over that bridge. "like me, lost and alone with no where to go."

_G.S.- There you go, was that so hard?_

Damon shook his head.

It wasn't.

* * *

**Author's end note: I'm almost finished with the story and by the end of it I will make my decision on making this story longer. I hoped you enjoy the chapter and I thank you again for the reviews. It really means alot to me. If you think I'm missing anything please don't bother to shout it out.  
**

**Domo  
**


	5. The teaching of Mr Salvatore

**Author's note: This chapter is pure smut and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**Thanks for IkeaGoddess, what you said meant alot to me**

**This chapter is to you. Smoochies.**

* * *

Elena rubbed her relaxed eyes. She was awake and looking around the room as she looked around for Damon. She didn't know where he was and hoped that he didn't leave her there by herself. She would have felt sad that he didn't enjoy their time together and that she bombarded him with things of her past. But she felt relieved as she did. There was no more guilt and no more, nothing in there. She was just happy that someone finally understood that she was lonely.

And that person was Damon.

Damon who sort of experienced some of the things she did, most of them anyway, and he had a tough exterior like she. She didn't want people to know that she was a sad little girl inside and she needed someone to love her as she loved them.

And she hoped that person was Damon.

She scanned her eyes around the room to look for him, not sure where he could be until she remember what he said earlier.

"_I'm going to take a shower. I will be back after I feed from Anna."_

Elena laughed at herself for being so protective and over-worried for nothing. She slapped her hands at the air and then ran her hands through her curly hair.

_"Yes, she always had curly hair. I had straight hair. Hers was naturally curly. My hair is curled because I set it this way."_

Elena shook her curls and then took a breath. She closed her eyes and then wove her hands in the air as she did earlier, but this was for her not Anna.

All for her.

She felt her power caress over her as she focused on what she wanted. She wanted her natural hair again, long and silky, dark as black.

She placed her hands down by her sides and shook her hair out. It wasn't long and curly but longer and straight. She ran her hands through her hair and giggled. Just as she remembered but now she wanted to see it. She wanted to see how her body looked, her non-virgin body. She turned her head towards the mirror in the room and threw the covers off her body, walking over towards it. It was long and clean also shiny, she stood in front of the mirror and tilted her head, to admire her body and she bit her bottom lip.

She was amazed at what she saw.

Her breast were huge and her stomach was flat but nice flat. And her eyes opened wide as she took a glance at her naked sex. It was bald as she ever remembered seeing it. Last time she had small curls like Anna but now it was just…wow.

She cocked her and wondered what it looked like inside. She pointed her index at her mirror image's pussy and scowled.

"I'm going to find out why Damon was so intrigued by you. I will."

She laughed at how silly she was being but she was curious on what was down there.

Elena backed herself into the edge of the bed and sat down, opening her legs wide as she could and gasped in silence. She was looking at something pinkish and wet down there. She moved her finger down there and peeled her folds back. She gasped again and looked into the mirror. The mirror wasn't that far from the bed so she could see everything in there.

She gently pulled one of her folds and ran it around over her finger, feeling how soft it was. What is this, she asked herself?

As if the back part of her mind knew, her thoughts raced looking for the answer. She found it.

Labia minora.

She ran her hands up and down the it and then sighed and shivered, moving her finger over the beginning part of it. She rubbed her thumb over it as Damon had before he started placing her labia minora in his mouth. She cocked in her head and looked at it. It was just as pink as her folds were.

Clitoral Hood.

She rubbed her thumb over it in circles before she shivered again and then moved her finger down, she was using another finger now, looking herself over with her fingers as if she was a doctor, naming all her female parts inside of her pussy, the ones she hadn't named yet.

Labia majora, perineum, clitoris.

Everything she found there was amazing and interested her and every time she ran her fingers over herself she wanted more. She wanted…

Damon.

He could help her with this. He could place his mouth on all the things she just named and he would please her as she would him, but how? She wasn't that good at going down on guys. She only went down on one guy, well kinda, and it didn't end well. She passed out and had a dream of coming to her house to find her sister with her legs open as well as her eyes.

_Maybe you should handle this yourself. Damon is feeding from Anna. Make it quick._

But Elena didn't want to handle this herself. She wanted Damon on his knees, begging to suck her, to…

Elena gasped in a moan as her fingers ran over her wet folds. Her index finger was running up and down her folds and her other was inside of her. She looked in the mirror as she pumped herself against her fingers. Her mirror image was doing the same and she had this funny feeling that she was one of those weird people who got off on watching themselves have sex. If she was, she wouldn't care.

This was erotic and weird and niceeeee.

"Uh!" She groaned as her thumb found her clit and started rubbing it in circles.

It was doing wonders.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted...

"Damon!" She shouted out his name as she pumped her fingers faster and faster. She was getting that feeling again, that feeling of release, but she wanted Damon here. She wanted him.

She threw her head back and arched her back as her fingers were fucking deeper inside of her. Her thumb were rubbing her clit in circles and she couldn't hold on anymore. She was going to…

"That's a nice sight to see."

Elena turned her head at the door and noticed there stood the man she wanted. He was leaned up against the doorway wearing a dark red button up shirt, two buttons at the bottom were undone. He was also wearing leather black jeans and some boots. She looked in his face as she fucked herself.

"What's…n-nic…..uh, ohhhh." She moaned out loud as she found that spot Damon had found hours ago. Her other finger was inside of her now and she was hitting it as she pumped in and out.

"Seeing you like this. You want help with that?"

"mmmmhmmm." She nodded her head and stilled her fingers. He was coming towards her now, his eyes were dark, not for blood, for lust and for her.

Damon got on his knees before her and looked at her glistening pussy and her folds.

"What would you like me to do to you?"

Elena raised her head at him and looked at him through hooded gaze.

"Touch me, suck me, fuck me." she said. Her fingers were still inside her so Damon gave her a smile and pulled her fingers from her body, bringing her fingers to his mouth, he stuck out his tongue and pulled them into his mouth, moaning at the taste. His dick growing instantly hard within his jeans.

"Elena, my dear, want to play a game?" Damon leaned forward, after dropping her fingers, he stuck out his tongue and widen it, bringing it up and down Elena's sex. She moaned and arched her back as he did.

"What kind of game? You asked me what I wanted you to do and I said touch me…" Elena paused as Damon's hands ran over her folds and his thumb ran over her clit. She lifted her leg up and placed it on his shoulder, dangling down his back. "suck me and fuck me. I don't want to play a game." She said through clenched teeth.

Damon pouted and crawled up her body to look her in the face. He raised an eyebrow at her straight hair and then he remember that Katherine had the curly and she had the straight. It looked quite fetching on her.

Fetching? What the hell…

"Honey, it will be a sex game. How about we play the naughty teacher and the willingly horny student?"

Elena bit her lip. She was mad that she wasn't getting attended too but the fact he said sex and game in the same sentenced. She was curious, now, and she wanted to play.

"Who's going to be the teacher?" Her tongue snaked out and ran across her lips.

"Me. Call me Mr. Salvatore." He smiled at her with a smirk and a wiggle of his dark eyebrows.

"Mr. Salvatore. I like that. But how can I be the student if I'm naked?"

Damon chuckled. She was just so damn cute sometimes.

"Put on some clothes so I can have the pleasure of ripping them off." He got up off of her as she wiggled herself beneath him. She then got off the bed and stood in front of him. Her hands wove in the air, twirling her body and shaking her body just picturing what she wanted to wear. She didn't want to see it she wanted to feel it.

Damon watched as she rocked her naked hips. He stuck out his tongue to lick it across his lips and felt drool collecting at the bottom of his lip. Colors swirled over her as she danced, her bracelets clinked and made noises as she did. She was in her own little world.

Damon's erection pushed against this pants.

He needed to release them now.

He unzipped them just a little, not enough for Elena to notice. He didn't want her to stop the dance.

She turned and her twirled in a circle, colors covering her backside and back as she continued to move. She stopped her hands falling down her face, slow as she trained her eyes on him. Her hair was wild, in a sexy way, she wore a dark green halter that showed off her stomach and a short black mini-skirt. Her feet were placed in heeled boots.

Damon's mouth dropped. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to happen next. And his mind came up blank. He just didn't know. It took him awhile to figure out a wish so of course it would take a while for him to think of something hot and sexy for her to do.

_Let her dance. Cut on your music and make her dance._

"I'm dressed, Mr. Salvatore. What would you like me to do?" She rocked her hips just a little to show she really wanted to know. She felt so wet standing there in front of him

"Dance for me." He cut on his stereo and walked over towards the chair that was sitting near the door to his bathroom. He picked it up and placed it on the far side of the room. He clapped his hands together and sat down in the chair, leaning back, his legs just a little open. "The next song the radio plays, I want you to start dancing. Give me your all, baby."

She nodded her head and walked towards him, her heels clicking into the wooden floor as she did.

"Where's Anna? Have you fed?" Elena looked at him, hoping that Anna was long gone from here and that Damon had already fed. She didn't want his hungry to interrupt them.

Damon smiled and ran his hands down his thighs. "I gave her some money to enjoy the town. She's out and won't be back. And yes, baby, I did feed." He stuck out his bottom lip and she had the oddest urge to catch it in her mouth and suck on it.

"A'ight, a'ight. Here's going back in time for Christina Aguliera. We all know this one. It's Genie in a bottle. If you ever wanted to be a stripper, strip to this song and you'll be sure to make it. A'ight here we go." The Dj on the radio shouted before quieting himself and starting the song.

"How ironic." they both thought as the song began to play.

_**I feel like I've been locked up tight (Uh-huh) For a century of lonely nights; Waiting for someone (Who dat, who dat) To release me. You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way, (Yeah, yeah) But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away; (Cmon girl, wha) Baby, baby, baby. (Baby, baby, baby.) **_

Elena started to rock her hips, she parted her lips and swayed her body as she looked into Damon's eyes. It reminded him of a snake charmer trying to get a snake to come out of the jar. She was the snake and the music was the snake charmer.

_**If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. (Yeah, yeah, aight) If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. (I know you can, boo) You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do. (Hahahaaa) **_

Elena lip synced to the song as she continued to swing her hips, stepping closer towards Damon as she walked towards him. One foot going in front of the other. She was between his legs now and rubbing her leg gently over his hardening erection. He groaned as she placed her hands on her breast and starting to rub her hard erect nipples.

"Strip Elena, slow." He gulped and took a breath, even though he didn't need too, and watched as she put her arms up in the air and behind her neck to untie the shirt. She untie it slowly as she shook her hips between his legs.

She finally did the knot and let the top fall, hitting her stomach as her naked erect nipples were on display.

"Touch them. Lick your lips and rub them over your naked breast."

"Yes Mr. Salvatore."

Elena placed two of her fingers into her mouth and ran them down her chin.

_**The music's playing and the lights' down low, One more dance and then we're good to go; **_

She ran her hands down her body, reaching her breast and she rubbed her nipples and breast with her wet fingers, grabbing her breast roughly and kneading them as she turned her whole body around and danced.

_**Waiting for someone Who needs me. My heart is beating at the speed of light, But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight; Baby, baby, baby. (Baby, baby, baby) **_

Her back was faced to him. He ripped the silly material from around her waist and looked at her ass. It was moving in his face and he couldn't help but watch. He ran his hands over her backside and butt as she danced.

_**If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.**_

He leaned forward and kissed her backside, pulling the skirt down her legs. Then he had a quick thought.

He was going to let her keep the skirt on as he fucked her.

_**If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you. **_

"Elena, cut the radio off and go sit on your knees on the bed. I'm going to teach you the right way to suck, baby. Keep your skirt and boots on. I don't know where you got that idea from but I love you right now." Damon stilled as he realized he said the 'l' word. He couldn't believe he said it and he hoped that she didn't catch it.

She didn't. She walked over towards the stereo, found the off button, and then got on her knees on the bed. She was facing the mirror and she looked fucking hot.

Damon stood up and walked in front of Elena. He couldn't wait to have her mouth on him and he hoped that her mouth was just as hot and wet as her pussy was.

He blocked her view from her looking at herself to her looking at his erection that seemed to grow bigger as she looked at it. She ran her hands up his pants legs, over his erection, till she reached his stomach. She unbuttoned his shirt from the two that was already done and peeled each layer of the material back as she admired his six pack abs and his chest. She stood high on her knees and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, let it fall to the floor. She then ran her hands back down, while looking into his eyes as he looked at her, reaching for his belt buckle and getting it undone, she unzipped his pants and pushed that down his legs. She grinned wide when he wasn't wearing any bottoms. Damon stepped out of his pants and his cock pointed right at her skirt.

"Suck. Me. Baby." He grinned as she had and she went back on her thighs as she looked at his dick. It was right at her mouth, if she opened her lips then all he had to do was push himself inside but he didn't want to force his hugeness on her. He remember what she told him about her fiancée making her so the same thing, but this would be better. He was going to shout out only her now, that's if he came inside her mouth.

Elena grabbed him with her left hand and parted her mouth just a bit open. She leaned her head forward, and looked up at him as she took just his mushroom head into her mouth. Her tongue stuck out and licked at the slit. He shivered with new found pleasure.

"Suck on the tip." He said with his dark eyes.

Elena smiled around his head and then took just that into her mouth. She sucked on it softly before something in her head told her to suck it a bit harder. She did and it almost sent Damon jack-hammering against her mouth.

She didn't know that, though.

Elena continued to suck on the head, moving her hand up and down his shaft, pulling it towards her and then back to the base. His cock was thick and it was hard to grasp the thing in her hands but she tried with what she could. She continued to pump him with her hand, pre-cum dripping in her mouth as she did.

"mmmmm" Elena sucked harder as more pre-cum came out. It was tasty. She wanted more. She looked down at what she was doing, opening her mouth to take him in little by little. Damon placed his hand into her hair as she continued to suck him. He thought that Caroline could give head but DAMNNNN… Elena had her beat hands down.

"Cradle my balls, baby. Squeeze em'….uh, uh" Damon groaned deep in his throat as Elena did what he asked. She squeezed them just a little bit and that sent him over the edge. He tighten his hold on her hair as she squeezed and patted his balls. "Now lick them, suck them into you mouth. Use your tongue but keep using your hand." Elena slowly slid her mouth of his cock, it leaving her mouth with a pop. She leaned more down towards his balls, feeling them with her tongue to pull them into her mouth as she moved her hand up and down his shaft. She tapped them with her tongue as she continued to suck his balls.

_This is fun and I'm getting so wet between the legs. I wish he'd fuck me right now. Ha, A genie making a wish. I might as well be asking a vampire not to bite me during sex._

"Pump me faster….ohhhh shit. Put your mouth back on my dick. Take it all in your mouth." Damon hissed as Elena's hot and wet mouth met his mushroom head again and she went down on him as much as she could. His hand still in her hair, moved her head up and down as her hand did.

"Ahhh, shit. Faster. Faster…" His balls clinched. His orgasm was close. It was catching up on him and he knew deep down it would be so mind blowing that it'd probably knock the wind out of him. "ELENA…damn you suck…g-good." He couldn't believe that he had stuttered. He wasn't the stuttering type, but her hand movements and her mouth working him as they were was bringing him cl…

It was all over. He shivered all over and released his cum into her mouth. He stopped moving her head and relaxed his hand into her hair as she sucked his cum out of his dick, her tongue lapping at like a cat would milk.

When he was done, he pulled his dick out of her and it bounced against his balls as he closed his eyes.

"Your very tasty. That was fun. Mr. Sal-va-tore." She drawled out his name as she drunk down his cum. She was so wet that as she rubbed her thighs together she could feel it. She could actually feel it.

His dick harden under her words and he looked at her then turned his body to look at the mirror that was facing them.

He nodded his head and then looked at Elena.

This was going to be fun.

`..'

"Elena, get on your hands and knees but back up a little. I want you to face the mirror as you do. I want you to watch." Elena bit her lip and backed up as he asked. She got on her hands and knees and looked in the mirror, admiring the way she was positioned. This was hot and so erotic.

_I'm going to watch him do something but this is so weird. Doesn't he want to face me while we have sex. _

Elena's mind rushed around in her head but stilled as Damon had grabbed the chair and placed it in front of the bed, he then walked over towards the mirror and took it off its clips to place and adjust it on the chair so it wouldn't fall. He then walked over towards the bed, behind Elena and got on the bed, standing on his knees behind her.

"What are you about to do, Mr. Salvatore?" He was looking at her back and noticed tiny fading marks there. He ran his finger over them and as she shivered, his dick grew. He then ran his hand over her covered butt and lightly slapped her butt before running his hands over her folds.

_Damn she's so wet. Never knew a human could be this wet. But she's not human._

He fixed his cock at her entrance and steadied his hands on her hips. He looked in the mirror before them and almost laughed at her questioning raised eyebrow. "This is a sex position. This is called doggie style. It lets me hit your goodie spots in all the right ways." He smirked and then ran one of his hands into her hair, getting a good grip he leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "Every time you moan I want to hear Mr. Salvatore. If I don't, I'm smacking your nicely shaped ass, baby."

Elena nodded her head and he let his hold of her hair go, placing it back on her hips as he pushed himself inside.

Her pussy walls, opened and stretched as he pulled out and then pushed back in.

Elena watched as Damon moved behind her. She was getting even more wet at the sight. Her nails dug into the bed as he quicken his pace.

"Uhhhhh, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon's face frowned before he quicken his pace much faster. He wanted her to mess up. He really wanted to smack her ass, it turned him on.

"Fuck, Elena. So hot, so wet, and tight like your mouth. I loved fucking your mouth." And with that thought he went faster and faster.

"Ooooh fuck, Damon. Faster. Fuck me faster." Elena moaned out, completely forgetting to say 'Mr. Salvatore.'

Damon caught it and was glad that she didn't. He raised his hand and made eye contact with Elena while she watched in the mirror and then brought it down with a hard and quick swat.

"Uhhh, Damon." Elena thought that the smack would hurt but it actually felt good. So she messed up again on purpose.

Damon didn't catch that though. He kept his eye contact on Elena as he slapped her ass again.

"What's…my…name?" He slapped against her again. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Damon." She breathed out and she smiled as Damon slapped her again, asking her the same question.

"What's…my…name?" He repeated his voice more filled with anger.

He pulled out and sliced his way back in, moving his hips in the process.

"MR. SALVATORE!" Elena said out loud with a gasp and a scream. It was a scream of pleasure.

"That's better." He placed both his hands back on her hips and thrusted hard into her.

"Ahhhh, f-f-fuck me. Harder. That's all y-you g-got."

Damon chuckled to himself as she stuttered with her words. He went harder. Her ass cheeks hitting his hip bones would hard slaps. They both would be bruised the next day and he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a bit but was totally worth it.

"What else you want, Elena? Tell…me…how…much…you…like…this?" He continued pounding into her hard. Each pause was met with a slap.

"mmmmm…..uh…uh…uh…uh…" Elena kept moaning. She didn't know what he wanted.

Neither did he.

But he wanted something. He wanted to hear something from her but just wasn't sure what it was. So he continued to pound her.

Elena felt her orgasm creep up on her as he fucked her and slapped her ass.

"Ooooohh….ahhhh…" She paused and then bit her lip. She could feel her orgasm coming and she felt three words at the tip of her tongue.

"Come…on…Elena. Fucking cum for me." He gave he ass one last slap. She came…

Hard all over his dick. She let her head fall, slack as he continued to ride out her orgasm but it wasn't ending. It was going on forever.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I'll slow down, baby." He felt his balls clinch but he pushed his orgasm back. He wasn't going to cum yet. He wanted to make her milk his cock as much as possible.

She didn't know why she said it but something in her told her that he would slow down and start with some kisses if she did.

"IloveyouDamonSalvatore." She said it in one breath and then her arms gave way and her head fell against the mattress. Damon stilled, he stopped thrusting inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her breast and pulled her to him, her head laid against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were making her breast go up and down.

"You alright, baby?" he asked with worried and concern in his voice. He ran his hands over her face and body. He heard her heart beat quiet down as she opened her eyes slightly to look up at him.

"That was good. I want more." She chuckled. Damon bent his head low to kiss her on the lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as he held her head up with his hand under her chin. She moaned in his mouth as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongue battled before he pulled back and sat on his thighs. His cock still hard and his balls were hung loosely under his cock.

"Lay on your back, Elena. Let me love you."

Elena laid on her back as she was told. Her legs open wide. She looked down at her sort of torn skirt. She raised her lower body up a alittle, hissing in pain as the material passed over her bruised ass. Damon helped with the rest and threw it over his shoulder.

Looking down at her naked body and her boots. They were making her look hot as fuck.

He got off the bed and opened the drapes, the sunlight pouring in. He sighed and turned around, raising his eyebrow as Elena looked at him confused.

"I thought vampires burned in the light. Your not burning."

Damon laughed and placed his hand on his breast as he did. "I have a ring." He showed her the ring on his right finger. He looked to make sure it was on and then flashed it before her eyes. "I can walk around in the daylight and keeps me from dying by stakes and things like that. My brother died because he liked to remove his while in the house. So the fire killed him. Me on the other hand, wear this everywhere I go."

"Why would you have the light in the room then? I thought you could see in the dark."

"I can, just would rather see your beautiful orgasm face in this light."

He crawled towards Elena and looked at the open hallway door.

His cock twitched at his thoughts.

He had an urge to close that door and fuck Elena against it.

"How do you like being picked up? Have you ever tried making love against the door?" He pointed towards it and didn't he catch what he just said. His eyes were trained and too focused on Elena naked and in black boots that came up to her knees.

"No but I would love too, just be careful on my hips. Bit sore."

Damon walked towards her and then within a flash had picked her up, closed the door and had her up against it, her legs wrapped around him.

"Ohhhh, baby. I'ma be real careful with your hips. Let me tend to you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and pushed himself inside her entrance. They both groaned at the contact.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tight and rested her head against the door. Moaning and groaning as he slowed his movements and made love to her against the door.

"I love you Damon. I love you." She didn't know why she said it. She just did. Her mind was too rattled with the pain and the pleasure.

"I love you Elena. I love you." He didn't know why he said it. He just did. His mind was too rattled with the pain and the pleasure.

They continued to make love to each other, it wasn't a fuck anymore, it was them making love. Everywhere they could.

Damon was so wrapped up in pleasing Elena that he didn't even feel his hair stand on end.

Someone was watching them through the window as they made love.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's End note: I'm shocked that I made this one so long. I guess I got into the smut. Thanks for reviewing and reading it. Don't be shy. I pat myself on the back at writing two chapters in the same day and posting them. Love you all. I'll say it again. This chapter is to IkeaGodess. **

**And to everyone else of course.**

**DomO**


	6. As you wish

**Author's note: This story is coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed this for reading and reviewing.**

**Here's the last chapter so I hoped you enjoy...**

* * *

He didn't know why he let himself watch. Maybe it was the way how they fucked.

Pure animalistic and crazy.

It was like a blur.

It was sickening to him.

He had been watching the house all day. He followed the sick bastard here and waited to make his move. He was on the rooftop, peering down into the window to watch two people fuck, a vampire and a human.

It was sickening to him.

He thought that he'd be able to kill him and move on, get famous for killing both Salvatore brothers, but it seemed the oldest one wasn't in the house when he burned their house down. He was somewhere else. The man wasn't sure. He would found out though. He still wasn't sure why he continued himself to watch.

It was sickening to him.

He watched as they fucked against the door. He grimaced as he saw the vampire's ass, moving furiously as he fucked the girl he was fucking.

The man took a closer look and noticed it was that girl. What was her name again?

Katherine.

He tied up her boyfriend and then tied her down as well, fucked her just to say that he did and then burned down the house.

It sicken him.

This sicken him.

He watched as he bent her over, her boots making her tall but she bent over lower than usual and the vampire continued to fuck her. Then in one quick swift motion, wrapped his arms around her breast, pulled her off, adjusted her so that she would face him and stood there and looked at each other as they fucked.

It was sickening him.

The man's cock grew with in his sweats as he continued to watch. It was like porn, except nasty and disgusting.

_How in the hell did he found this human girl this so late in the afternoon? I watched the house since he got here and I saw no one leave or come in. Was she waiting there already for them? Is this is human blood bank? He fucks her and drains her._

The man was confused the girl, the vampire was fucking, looked like the one he burned down. What the hell? Did she escape somehow and find the other brother, waiting for him?

Could she have.

So he would have to kill them both.

Good.

This was sickening him.

`..'

Damon stood his ground as he looked Elena in the eye. She was looking into him too. Their eyes met in a stare down as they moved up and down. She down and he up.

"Elena, why do you love me?" No one had said anything after they both said I love you to each other. They both caught on after he came inside of her…again. But his cock was still hard inside of her and they continued. Silence holding them back.

Now, Damon broke the silence between them. He wanted to know why. What was so great about him?

_We have a great and amazing body._

Well yeah but as he proved to himself earlier it was much more deeper than that. She was just like him. No family and the people they both loved abandoned them. Used them. And the people they truly loved, died together. So why couldn't they be together?

"I love you because you know me. I know you." she leaned down and kissed him smoothly on the lips. Damon took the kiss, backing up, till he hit the bed fell on it, and groaned as Elena started riding him again. His toes curling.

Damn she was good.

"T-that doesn't mean anything. We just understand each other."

Elena pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with anger in her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and then bounced on him faster and faster. Her breast bouncing, her nails scratching down his chest.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh." Damon moaned as she was hitting all his right spots. Do he do something wrong? Did he say something wrong?

That was all forgotten when they both came hard. Damon spit and throbbed inside of her as he came. Elena milked his cock with her juices.

"I don't know why I said it. I just know I feel it. The fact that you only have two wishes left, hurts me. You could wish for anything in the world and then just leave. Not care. We have badass sex and this is enough for me I don't care that you drink blood. Hell you can drink my blood for all I care. I care about you as I do my sister. You may have said I love you because I did, but I feel it."

Elena wiped her forming wet eyes. She got off of Damon, his dick flopped against his stomach. He sat up in the bed as he watched her bend over for her halter and torn skirt. She put them on with ease. Her back was turned to him.

Damon bit his lip. He bruised her ass, kind of bad. But he'd worried about that later. He wanted to fix this out.

He didn't want to lose Elena. She was all he had left, besides his pesky non-thinking uncle.

"Elena don't…" He covered his face with one hand as she threw his clothes at him. He put them on quickly leaving his boots off. He wasn't leaving until he worked this out. He…

"I care about you, Elena. Please don't leave. I've never felt this way before. Ever since my wife cheated on me. I'm not sure what to think, what to say. When you're a vampire," He paused and he was sure that his dead heart skipped a beat as she had turned to face him. She was going to stay. "you have the ability to turn off your emotions. I stopped doing that, because I felt there was no point anymore, until I met you."

Elena's gasped for a second before she ran her hands through her hair, trying to comb out the naps and kinks. Her eyes still on him.

"I can't just turn off my emotions. I'm not a vampire. I know I care about you. I have only been here for a day and I just loved that fact that I had a good time. From the start, I wanted you to make your wishes so I could go back inside my bottle but the more I spend outside of it. I want to stay. Me just talking about my past, I feel relieved." She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I feel better. I feel like I can forgive them for everything and I can move on and I want to move on with you." Elena shook her head from her tears and slanted her eyes in defeat. She was going to try her hardest to keep him. No matter what she had to do.

"I'm digging you, cause you make me wanna do all those things. I was taught I wasn't supposed to do."

It was silence for a second before they both laughed.

Damon kissed her on the lips and pressed his naked stomach to her naked stomach. He pulled back and then smiled.

"I feel the same. Hell, me and you have live a long time. I think we have a while to get to know each other better."

Damon's undead heart skipped up a beat as she smiled.

They stared at each other smiling before a someone crashed through the window.

;..;

Damon pushed Elena out of the way as he realized who crashed through his window. It was HIM. And he was glad the he never took his ring off. Damon pulled Elena behind him and his eyes darken and his veins came out of his face as he stared at the man.

He had dirty blonde hair that was tousled about his head. He had on a dark black shirt and grey sweats with black boots.

"Sorry to ruin this touching moment but I got a score to settle." The man pulled out a pistol out of no where and pointed it straight at Damon. He then looked at the girl behind Damon and licked his lips. "Oh, remember me Katherine. Remember how I tied you down with sliver and laughed as it burned your skin. Remember how I fucked you as I threw acid on him every time you tried to bite me. I would have thought you were in love with the younger brother. Your were playing them both. I will highly enjoy killing you since I didn't succeed the first time."

Elena raised her eyebrow as she looked at the man confused.

Did my sister sleep around?

_No, Damon told you. He kissed her to show them they didn't have to stay tied down and she got pissed. This man would have…_

"You raped my sister?" Elena's voice wasn't soft and seducing. It was filled with anger and loud.

The man waved his gun about and then placed his finger on the trigger. "Your sister? Oh goodness your sister. Wow, I guess you guys give it a new meaning when it comes to keeping it in the family. Well that's ending today." The man pulled the trigger at Damon.

It happened so fast that everything was a blur.

The bullet shot out of the gun.

Damon lounged at the man…Elena grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

She pushed him to the side, stepping in the way.

The bullet went through her heart and she fell down to the side. Her body shaking as she did.

"Oh missed. Won't miss this time." The man looked at Elena as she shook against the ground. Damon crawled towards Elena and scooted her up in his arms. She had stopped shivering and looked up at Damon. Her face turning pale.

"What did you put in the bullet?" Damon's voice was broken. He didn't even look up at Baxter as he spoke. His eyes were trained on Elena as she turned her head to look at him, her hand raising to touch his cheek.

"I placed a lot of acid chemicals in there. On vampires it freezes them up them your insides slowly just eat your body away. You can't move and can't talk so your just dying painfully slow. But she's moving her arm. How could she…is she…"

Baxter cursed loud in the air. She was human. She was human.

Damn it to hell but oh well. He wanted to kill everyone a witness to this.

"Can you speak, baby?" Elena nodded her head and smiled. The smile hurt but she didn't let it show. She didn't want to worry Damon as much as she was already worrying him.

"You…have…two wishes left." She coughed and spat out blood.

Baxter pointed the gun at Damon's head. He was going to kill him. Fuck this. But before he pulled the trigger. He heard Damon say five words that changed his life forever.

"I wish he was a vampire."

Elena closed her eyes and let her power go through her as she felt it all go to the man who just shot her.

A black shadow formed underneath him and covered him whole. He screamed and dropped the gun in his hands, trying to fight off what was covering him.

Elena opened her eyes and looked at Damon. Her hand was still on his cheek. He fell into the caress.

"Two down, one to go." She coughed again. Her lungs were burning.

Why did this have to end now when she finally found happiness? Life was just so fucked up that way.

"I know, sweetheart."

Damon looked away for a second to see Baxter. His once hazel eyes were now dark as Damon's own. His fangs were out and snarling at Damon.

He backed up, running his hands over his face, his nails digging into his skin as he tried to scratch away what he was.

He backed into the sunlight and felt like his skin was fire. He screamed in agony as flames engulfed his body. He fell on his knees and then on his face as he burned to death.

Damon felt his dead heart cry. He wasted a wish on the stupid hunter and his Elena was dying.

Yeah, he said it. His Elena.

He turned back to her and looked at her. He heard her heart slow down.

"What is your next wish?"

"I want you to live, baby. I want you to live." He felt tears forming in his eyes and it wasn't from the burnt smell of hunter. It was because his heart and now he was crying. His tears fell down his face as he did.

"Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch. Don't worry." Elena paused and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "Don't…cry for me. I'll always be in here." She looked at his chest before looking him back in the eye.

"Don't leave me, Elena. Don't leave Elena. I can wish you back to health. Or I can turn you into what I am." He opened his mouth but the look in Elena's eyes stopped him, it was understanding and…something he couldn't place or name.

Then he saw it. She didn't want to be like him, not yet.

"What is your next wish?" She coughed again and blood fell on her chin.

Damon tears couldn't stop falling but then he remembered what he thought in the shower.

"I wish that Stefan could…"

Elena placed her finger on his lips to shush him.

"I can handle the rest." She paused and then chuckled silently to herself. Her lungs were on fire and her heart was starting to feel as cold as ice, but just a little longer she told herself. Just a little bit longer. "Love me. Kiss me." Elena hoped that Damon didn't mind the blood but then she remember he was a vampire by his fangs and his eyes.

Damon leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

No tongue. No forcing opening her lips or anything.

Just a simple, loving, perfect kiss.

Damon pulled back and looked down at Elena. She gave him a smile before she closed her eyes. His ears picked up on her heart. It was coming to a stop.

And it did.

Damon cradled her head to his chest and rocked back and forth as he cried.

_I finally start to care about someone again and then I lose them. Life has a way of pissing on people._

He continued crying. Not wanting to let her go. Even when he heard Anna's boots thumping against the wooden floor, he didn't stop. If he let her go from his arms, he'd felt like that she'd be lost to him forever.

Even though she already was.

Anna walked into the room, swinging a bottle in her hand. When she walked into the door, her eyes opened in shock at the scene before her. The room smelled of sex but that's not what stopped her. There was a burnt black body on the floor and Damon was on the floor holding Elena, she was…

"No," Anna dropped the bottle in her hands and ran across the wooden floor, sliding beside Elena on or other side. Tears falling down her face as she saw the gun shot wound in her chest. "Who did this? What happened? I leave you guys and I come back. She's dead…"

Damon looked up at Anna and noticed that her tears were blue, blue like the ocean. But he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was dead in his arms.

"We were having sex and we stopped, we were finished and talking then he crashed in. That idiot over there. He shot at me and Elena pushed me out of the way and took the bullet. I wished for him to be like me and he walked into the sunlight and burnt to death."

Anna wiped her eyes and looked at Elena. Her face looked soft and sweet as if she was sleeping, but Anna knew she wasn't. She was dead. Anna grabbed her arm and her hands slid down to her wrist, she looked at the bracelets and noticed they were glowing…bright.

"What the hell? Did you make a last wish Damon?"

Damon nodded his head and looked at Elena's wrist. He too noticed that her wrist were glowing. He went to her boots and ripped them off. Her ankle bracelets were glowing too.

"What is this?" Damon's tears were gone, his face was just wet as he looked at Anna.

"What was your last wish Damon.. Whatever you wish for could be the reason why they glow."

"I wanted to wish for my brother to be brought back as Katherine would be. Reborn as a human and I turn him, but Elena didn't let me finish. All I said was I wish Stefan coul…and she said I have the rest." He paused and ran his hand up and down her skin. Her skin was cold.

"Damon," Anna sat on her thighs and grabbed Damon's face with her hands. She looked in straight in the face and lightly smiled. "When people have the chance to make wishes, they only wish on themselves. A simple act of wishing for something great on someone else is like getting another chance at another wish. Since you wasted your last wish on your brother, Elena or any Genie sees that your wish could be wasted so gives you another chance to have another wish. So you get four wishes." She paused again and then looked down at Elena before she looked back up at him. "Think about all the wishes you made."

Damon raised his eyebrow in confusion and then he thought.

He wished for a human that could live forever, so he could feed from her.

Anna.

He wished for the hunter to be a vampire because he didn't want to leave Elena as she died

He then tried to wish for Stefan to be reborn as Katherine was but Elena hushed him.

"See, all the wishes you made, you did them on someone else. And your rewarded by getting another wish. Maximum is four."

Damon looked down at Elena's peaceful face. "You think I can make another wish to bring her back?"

Anna shook head no. "Nope. A genie can't grant a wish when he/she is dead. Let's just hope that Elena used your wish for something great for you both." she gulped. "I hope."

"What do we do with her body? I can't just leave her here. And what happens with you, do I keep you?"

Anna smiled and then laughed. "Yes, I am your food, but I do turn in a dog when I sleep and at night. Are you okay with that?"

Damon stood up with Elena in his arms. Her head laying on his chest. He walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"I don't mind. So I guess your stuck with me if you okay with that."

"I'm perfectly fine. I rather be with you then in that stuffy old bottle any ol day." They walked down the stairs, Anna wiping her face from the wetness.

They were heading outside till a blue SUV pulled up and stopped. Uncle Sam getting out of the car, looking wide-eyed at Damon.

"What the fuck happened? I told you about not killing the locals. Who the hell is she?" His uncle pointed at the woman in Damon's arms. Damon and Anna stopped walking and faced Damon's uncle. "Damon what the fuck happened?"

"A lot of things." Damon quieted himself and then walked, heading towards his black mustang car which was in the garage. He opened the car door and laid Elena in the back seat, covering her body with a blanket. And Anna getting in on the other side, closing the door behind him.

Damon started the car and took off, driving down the road, leaving his uncle stunned.

"Where are we going, hot shot?" Anna tapped her fingers against her thighs.

"Go bury Elena and then wait till Katherine resurfaces. Let's just hope that I remember how she smells." He laughed and so did Anna. She met Katherine before and liked her a lot. Katherine was one of the only people she had met that didn't treat her different, whether she was human or dog.

"Yea, let's hope so."

;..;

_One to two years later…_

"Stefan, what is taking your girlfriend so long with the change. Shouldn't she be already fangy with bad breath like you." Damon chuckled as Stefan scowled at him.

They were sitting in a bar, waiting on Katherine to come. She had texted Stefan telling him that she was caught up with something and she would be there soon.

Damon was happy, not happy, as his brother was but it pained him to look and smile at Katherine when she reminded him of Elena, the love of his undead life who died so long ago.

After him and Anna let his uncle's house, they buried Elena in a long green and blue dress that covered her legs. After staying there, standing still, they paid their respects and traveled the world, looking for Katherine and little did they know that went Damon found Katherine she was already with Stefan and he was a _vampire_. They both had their memories intact and remembered everything. Damon walked up to the both and pulled them into a tight hug and never let them go, he cried.

Of course, Damon didn't tell his brother why he was crying until they bombarded him with questions and he answered them. He told them about going to mystic falls to get away, how Uncle Sam wasn't there so left him the house for the time being, then he told them about meeting this girl and how they spent one day together before the hunter that killed them killed her. He told them that he fell in love with her and they were shocked. Then after that was cleared up, Katherine and Stefan asked who the chick standing beside him was and he told them about that too.

They welcomed her into the fold.

And now they were in Atlanta, Georgia in a bar waiting on Katherine and whoever she was bringing.

"Katherine explained to you. She wants you to turn her friend. You turn her friend and then I turn her."

Damon rolled his eyes and he waited for the waitress to come with the drinks he ordered.

"Is she hot? You think that I could get alittle…"

"Is that all you think about Damon?" Damon turned his head at the person who spoke. It was Katherine. She had her curly hair down, light makeup on and a blue shirt that was tight with vampire sucks across it's front. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans that hugged all her curves, with black heels. She kissed Stefan on the lips before sitting beside him.

"Why yes, I do. You really want me to turn your friend. I mean how can I turn someone I don't know."

Katherine rolled her eyes and curled her lip up in disgust as a group of girls walked by ogling Stefan and Damon.

"Don't worry honey. They aren't you." Stefan kissed Katherine on her cheek and she smiled, but she was still sending eye glares to them.

"I know, but I still can't stand them. Well anyway, where are the drinks?"

"Coming." Damon replied quick he then looked around and noticed no one followed her in. "Where's your friend? I'll agree so I can get this over with. I have better things to do…"

"Like what sit at home and mope. Come on. You drink to much. Let's just please enjoy this. It's a night out, all the tasty humans running around here." Stefan laughed. It was cold and deafening.

"I guess." Damon said dryly. He didn't care. It had been six months since he visited Elena's grave.

"She's coming in right now." Katherine pointed towards the entrance to the bar and smiled, waving her hand to call her over.

Damon rolled his eyes and was about to head to the bar to yell for his drinks, when a familiar scent settled in his nose. He turned his head from where the scent was coming from and his jaw dropped.

It was HER.

Most of her hair was pinned up and the rest ran down her back. She had on light makeup as her sister but she was wearing a green halter, a short black mini, and black heeled boots that stopped at her knees. She walked towards them. Her cell phone in her hand.

Damon felt like passing out in the seat. There she was. He pinched himself to see if this was a dream.

Ow.

This wasn't.

She was actually real and coming towards him.

No it was a dream. She was dead. He watched her die.

He pinched himself again.

"Ow." He mumbled before she got to the table and he moved over in the booth so she could sit down next to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late walking in. I kept getting stopped by some guys. I had to curse out one of them. He tried to slap my ass."

"See, I told you that would happen. If you would have listened to me…"

"Oh shut up Kat, I told you, I didn't want to wear pants, I have legs and I want to show em' off."

Katherine rolled her eyes and then bounced in her seat as the waitress finally appeared with their drinks.

Damon ignore the waitress as she tried to shove her big breast in his face and he stared at Elena. She looked the same. She smelled the same.

But all Damon was wondering about now was did her memories stay intact.

"You guys are sisters? Twins." Stefan laughed and ran his thumb over Katherine's hair as she picked up her cup to drink. "We are brothers. Weird but I love it."

Katherine smiled but Elena laughed. She shook her head, "I guess we are trying to keep it in the family."

Damon's eyes opened in shock.

But that could mean anything.

Everyone laughed and then they quieted down at music started playing through the bar.

"Oh," Katherine placed her drink back on the table and pushed it towards the end. "Stefan, let's go dance."

Stefan smiled and then said sure, getting out of the seat following Katherine to the dance floor, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"So you want to be a vampire?"

He sneered at her playfully. His cock came to attention as he watched as she got up then moved to the other side to face him.

"Come on Damon, you know better. I'd rather be a genie in a bottle."

She did remember. She did.

"You remember?" He felt like going across the table and kissing her silly and then take her somewhere so he could make love to her. Last person he had sex with was her. Only person he ever wanted to have sex with, make love too.

"Yes. I didn't let you finish your wish because I knew what you wanted. I would have asked for the same thing. So I made it to where if Stefan came back he'd come back as a vampire each and every time."

"Oh." Made sense. But wait? "Anna told me there was a four wish, was there?"

Elena nodded her head. "You gave away your last wish to you brother. That last wish I made it so I would too come back. Anna figured it out when the last time you visited my grave. She came back a month later and dug me out. Then waited. I awoke and cried. She told me that she sunk away from you and that she found my sister and your brother. We came here and she showed me to Katherine. We cried and I explained everything that happened. And two weeks later here I am. We waited for the right moment. I'm sorry."

Damon smiled and waved it away. "It's okay. You're here now. I missed you so much. I haven't even touched another woman. All I want is you."

"All I want is you too. Now lets go to a deserted bathroom and have our way with each other."

Damon smiled and got out of the seat, helping Elena as well. "Wait, what about my brother? Shouldn't we tell them where we are going and where you find that outfit?" Damon's eyes scanned over the outfit, his thoughts coming before him like a movie of everything they did in that outfit.

Oh yeahhhhh!

"They'll think you are turning me and Anna saved it. After you changed me and buried me. She kept it and sewed it. She told me something in her mind told her too."

_Note to self, thank Anna later._

"That's cleared up, let's go lover." Damon grabbed her wrist so they could head to the bathrooms but then he noticed something on them.

One wrist said, Love.

And the other said, me.

He remembered those words. They were her last words.

"Yeah, after I did the last last wish. I got these. Woke up with them. I have 'Kiss me' on my ankles, where my bracelets used to be.

Damon kissed her full on the mouth.

'I want to see." He snapped at her playfully before the rushed off into the bathroom. Him compelling the people to get out of the there and he locked it. Placing her against the door and kissing her silly.

"You'll see more than that. Feel between my legs."

Damon did and groaned at how wet she was. Just like old times.

He opened his shirt quick and untied her strings so her halter would fall. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She reached between them, unbuckling his pants and pushing it down his pants to free his hard cock. She pushed it inside her self and threw her head back at the door. Her hands against the door as Damon held them

His hands going over the words Love and Me as he pounded into her.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert. I love you." His mind was too rattled with the pleasure and his heart was singing, actually singing with the feel of Elena underneath him, inside of her.

It wasn't a dream.

"I love you Damon Salvatore. I love you." Her mind was too rattled with the pleasure and her heart singing, it was actually singing with the feel of her lover inside of her.

They both moaned and shouted out curses as Damon went faster, taking them back to heights that they wanted, what they both were used too.

After they were finished. She breathed in smoothly. "I wish to be a vampire."

He smiled and so did she.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again. His eyes were as dark as she ever seen them.

"As you wish, baby. As you wish."

_**Le Fin

* * *

**_

**Author's end note: I decided that I am going to continue this. I had much fun but I want to know what could happen to them.**

**If you have any ideas please let me know, through reviews or message.**

**As badboysarebest says: Be good and review**


End file.
